This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Grant to allow the chairman of NCCU's Math and CS department to become familar with the resources available at the Pittsburgh Supercomputing Center and to allow his graduate student to work with Dr.s Nicholas and Deerfield at the PSC. The project involves the creation of a PAM(1) matrix from aligned DNA sequences using a number of statistical procedures. The result will be a general code that will allow for the computation of PAM matrices for any stretch of DNA.